warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Honey Pelt
|pastaffie=WindClan |age=Unknown |kit=Honey Pelt |hunter=Honey Pelt |warrior=Honey Pelt |mother=Mothflight |father=Micah |foster father=Skystar |sisters=Blue Whisker, Bubbling Stream |brother=Spider Paw |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Moth Flight's Vision, ''Thunderstar's Echo |deadbooks=Unknown}} Honey Pelt is a short-furred,Revealed on Kate's blog striped yellow tom with green eyes.Revealed on Kate's blog History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Honey Pelt is born in Moth Flight's den along with his siblings, Bubbling Stream, Spider Paw, and Blue Whisker, although not yet named. Pebble Heart remarks that they are very strong kits. :Moth Flight is entranced in a dream when she spots a rabbit grazing on the grass ahead. She imagines killing it and bringing it home to her kits, and purrs at the thought of her Clanmates' joy when they gazed upon it. She thinks fondly that Honey Pelt would make sure Bubbling Stream would get some before Blue Whisker and his other littermates. Moth Flight's heart aches with love for each and every one of her kits. She stalks the rabbit, but before she can pounce, she is distracted by Micah padding towards her. The rabbit hops away, but Moth Flight is focused on Micah. She asks him if he can see her, but he only pads closer, his whiskers grazing her cheek as he meets her. Micah fondly tells her that he has missed her, and mews that her kits are very beautiful. Moth Flight comments that Honey Pelt washes his paws the way Micah did. :Moth Flight is alarmed when she suddenly notices that Honey Pelt is missing from her line of sight. She scans the camp and finds him burrowing under the heather that lined the camp, with White Tail beside him. Moth Flight asks what the two are doing, and Slate explains that White Tail had promised to show Honey Pelt all the secret ways out of camp. Moth Flight remembers hauling Silver Stripe out of the rabbit hole, dread gripping her belly as she thinks about that happening to one of her own kits. She ignores the thought, feeling grateful that there is always a Clanmate that would be looking out for them. Later that day, Honey Pelt is seen chasing White Tail towards another gap in the heather. :Cloud Spots tells Moth Flight fondly that Honey Pelt shares Micah's coloring, and Moth Flight confirms that he looks identical to his father. Cloud Spots purrs and says that he's sure Micah is watching over her kits from StarClan. Moth Flight then heads back to the medicine den, thinking of her kits. :The next day, Moth Flight calls to Slate from across the clearing to keep an eye on her kits, much to Honey Pelt's disagreement. The kit remarks that they don't need anyone to watch them, due to the fact that they are two moons old. Moth Flight smoothes his ruffled fur, assuring him that she is content knowing that there is someone watching over them. Slate pads over, tired and groggy from the previous night's Gathering. Moth Flight glances at Honey Pelt, remembering Tiny Branch. She wants to hold her kits close to her belly, like they lay when newborn, but knows that they are growing and are more full of energy than before. When Spider Paw asks his mother why they cannot go out to the moor, Moth Flight explains that there are birds of prey that might carry them away. Honey Pelt then drops into a crouch, assuring his mother that he can fight by pouncing onto his brother. :Moth Flight is interrupted by a shriek coming from Slate, crouching over the still body of Blue Whisker. Spider Paw and Honey Pelt pressed their bodies against Slate as Moth Flight quickly approached her unconscious kit. Honey Pelt explains that she wanted to climb to the top of the tall rock, wanting to stand where Wind Runner stood when speaking to the Clan. Blue Whisker blinks open her eyes, assuring her mother that nothing hurt and that she is alright. Moth Flight snaps at Slate, asking why she was not watching, and Slate replies saying that she didn't feel too well. Then, Moth Flight sternly asks Blue Whisker what she was doing up on that rock. Honey Pelt pads in front of his sister, remarking that she'd seen him do it the day before, as well as his other siblings. Honey Pelt adds to say that they did it while she was at the Gathering. Spider Paw says that Rocky had called them too timid, and that Micah would've had them hunting by now. He goes on to say that Rocky had told Blue Whisker that she was not ready, which is why they had decided to try it that day. Honey Pelt puffs out his chest, saying that if he would've seen Blue Whisker climbing he would've stopped her. :Spotted Fur suggests to the kits to play a game of moss-ball, and Honey Pelt quickly asks to be on his team. Bubbling Stream exclaims that he wanted to be on Spotted Fur's team and pounces onto his brother's shoulders. Spider Paw tells Blue Whisker that they will team up together, and will beat their opponents easily. :After Moth Flight returns from visiting RiverClan, Honey Pelt is seen asking Moth Flight if she can come out and play yet. Moth Flight had been distant from her kits, tending to Wind Runner's sickness. It is noted that Honey Pelt's eyes are round with worry as he tells his mother that they miss her. She apologizes, saying that she needs to look after Wind Runner, and Honey Pelt sadly pads away. Later, Moth Flight emerges from the den, and her kits are excited to see her. Blue Whisker again asks if she can play, and she declines. Honey Pelt and Bubbling Stream cease their wrestling, and Honey Pelt asks for a badger ride. Moth Flight tells her kits that she will play with them as much as they like once Wind Runner is better. Moth Flight leaves camp to ask Dappled Pelt for help, but smells a strong scent of fox as she nears the river. She suddenly hears the desperate mewls of her kits while on a stepping stone in the middle of the river. She hurries towards them, and learns that Spider Paw has already fallen in. She frantically grabs the kit from the water, fighting to the surface. She is alarmed to find him unresponsive, his head lolling and limp as she lays him on the riverbank. She quickly remembers Drizzle, pumping Spider Paw's chest with her own paws. He jerks awake and coughs up water. :Knowing that the fox scent is nearby, Moth Flight leads her kits away from the danger, carrying them one at a time across the river. When she turns to get Honey Pelt, he is already halfway across the river. She angrily watches him cross, fear gripping her throat as his paws skid on the rocks. She asks why they had come here, and that it was not safe. Blue Whisker says that Moth Flight herself had came, and Moth Flight tells her kit that it is because she knows how to defend herself. Honey Pelt nudges his mother, indicating that he can smell fox. She leads her kits back to camp, where Storm Pelt pants that he didn't know how they snuck out. Honey Pelt explains that they used the tunnel White Tail had shown him, and says that he can smell fox. :Later, when Black Ear kills a rabbit, Honey Pelt and his siblings crowd around him. When Wind Runner is about to leave for the Moonstone, Honey Pelt, Storm Pelt, and Bubbling Stream ask where she's going. He does not want Moth Flight to leave again, as she just only got back. Moth Flight apologizes to her kits and noses them into Rocky's den for warmth. After Moth Flight and the newly named Windstar come back from Highstones, Honey Pelt is seen when Windstar calls out for him to get off the Highrock. Reed Tail grabs him by the scruff and places him on the ground, and Honey Pelt complains about not having any fun. Moth Flight tells him to go play with his littermates in the clearing, and he grumpily leaves. :Bubbling Stream and Honey Pelt start to play hunt, and he pretends that he's hunting buzzards. Rocky pads over to them and asks Moth Flight if she wants him to watch her kits while she collects herbs. He begins to list the herbs Moth Flight needs when Honey Pelt jumps on her back asking for a badger ride. Moth Flight glances at Honey Pelt and says she'll collect herbs tomorrow, saying that she wants to spend the day with her kits. :Honey Pelt is taken, along with his littermates, to the Four Trees. He marvels at how big they are, and how pretty they look as the sun is setting. Honey Pelt and Bubbling Stream start to explore, but Moth Flight tells them to stay close. Acorn Fur pads up beside Moth Flight and mentions that Skystar and Star Flower were thrilled to be taking Honey Pelt, since they still miss Tiny Branch. Moth Flight agrees that he will be of comfort to them. Moth Flight calls her kits together, and Honey Pelt charges toward her, asking what's wrong. :At first, Honey Pelt does not understand why his mother does not want him anymore. He is then told the story of the spirit-cats, and the Great Battle that had taken place beneath these oaks. Moth Flight explains that they are special, and that they are the petals of the Blazing Star that she will one day gather. Honey Pelt then thoughtfully gazes at his mother and asks if their bond as littermates will keep the Clans from fighting. Moth Flight responds that that's exactly what she meant, and she is glad he understood. :Honey Pelt then turns to Bubbling Stream and assures her about leaving the moor. He says that they'll both see Moth Flight at Gatherings, and reminds her that they won't be far away. Honey Pelt then asks Moth Flight what Clan he's going to, and she tells him he's going to SkyClan. When Spider Paw is uneasy about going to RiverClan, Honey Pelt jokes that they'll teach him to swim so he won't half-drown in the river. He is the most light-hearted about the situation than any of his littermates, saying to Blue Whisker that Thunderstar probably climbs trees all the time, and that would be the first thing he taught her. Honey Pelt then says to Bubbling Stream that ShadowClan kits are probably allowed to roam anywhere they like, since buzzards can't hunt in pine forests. Moth Flight then thinks to herself that Honey Pelt sounds so much like his father, optimistic and ready for a challenge. :Honey Pelt asks his mother if Skystar is the bravest leader, and Moth Flight hesitantly concedes that he is the most confident. He wonders what forest prey will taste like, and Spider Paw mutters that it would probably taste better than fish. When Shadowstar arrives at the clearing, she remarks that this must be hard for them all. Honey Pelt steps forward and clearly says that they aren't scared, and Skystar says he can't imagine any kit of Micah's being scared. He says goodbye to his mother, and he assures her they'll all be fine, and tells her not to worry about them. Skystar then takes Honey Pelt to his camp. :At the next half-moon medicine cat meeting, Moth Flight asks about him and his siblings. She hears a story from Pebble Heart about Bubbling Stream leading Juniper Branch's kits on expeditions outside camp. Moth Flight remembers Acorn Fur saying that Honey Pelt follows Skystar around camp, asking him endless questions. It is mentioned that Skystar is impressed by Honey Pelt's eagerness to learn something new everyday. Moth Flight also learns Spider Paw has began to swim, and that Blue Whisker had very close friend, Shivering Rose. :In the manga which appears to take place many seasons later, Moth Flight is in ThunderClan camp. She spots Honey Pelt interrupting a training session. Moth Flight thinks that he's so much like his father, as she could see Micah doing the exact same thing. Bubbling Stream says that Skystar treats Honey Pelt like his own son, always asking him for advice on hunting and fighting. Moth Flight wonders if he would be glad to see her, and she feels relieved when he runs toward his mother and greets Moth Flight warmly. He jokingly remarks her fur is getting gray, and though Moth Flight says that he should show some respect, she is glad all her kits are there, together. After Blue Whisker gives birth, when Moth Flight says she might be joining StarClan soon, Honey Pelt and his littermates are shocked, and Honey Pelt exclaims that he was only joking about her fur getting old. Before she heads to StarClan's hunting grounds, Moth Flight tells her kits to stay true on the path they have chosen, and help as many cats as they can. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo :When Thunderstar comes to visit SkyClan, Dew Petal and Honey Pelt rush out of a patch of bracken to greet him, and they each touch noses with the ThunderClan leader. When the two young cats begin to talk to Thunderstar, Dew Petal mentions how Skystar had asked her to help train Honey Pelt how to hunt. Thunderstar also thinks of how Skystar had raised Honey Pelt as his own after the yellow tom had been brought to SkyClan. :Honey Pelt asks Thunderstar about his sister Blue Whisker, and the orange-and-white tom assures him that she is thriving in ThunderClan. The yellow tom then boasts about how Skystar praised him for how he had found Acorn Fur some tansy the previous day, and Thunderstar warmly says that he's sure both Dew Petal and Honey Pelt are helpful to SkyClan. Honey Pelt and Dew Petal lead Thunderstar into the camp, and the yellow tom runs ahead to fetch Skystar for him. Once the two Clan leaders meet up, Dew Petal and Honey Pelt head away to eat at the fresh-kill pile. Trivia Interesting facts *He is said to look just like his father, and has the same color fur as him. *Kate believes that Skystar did end up adopting Honey Pelt as his sonRevealed on Kate's Blog and it was later confirmed so in ''Thunderstar's Echo. *He has rogue blood via Micah, Windstar, and Gorsestar. Mistakes *He is mistakenly shown as a solid colored cat in the manga at the end of Moth Flight's Vision. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Mothflight: Father: :Micah: Foster Father: :Skystar: Sisters: :Blue Whisker: :Bubbling Stream: Brother: :Spider Paw: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) Grandmothers: :Windstar: :Unnamed she-cat: Grandfather: :Gorsestar: Uncles: :Dust Muzzle: :Emberkit: Aunt: :Morning Whisker: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations de:Honigpelzfr:Honey Peltfi:Honey Peltru:Медовая Шкуркаpl:Miodowa Skóra Category:Males Category:SkyClan cats Category:WindClan cats Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Kits Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting characters Category:Hunters